A Conversation
by routine
Summary: During New-Moon when Edward was gone. Just an imagined conversation between Alice and Edward about his particular choice of words to Bella when he left.


**A/N:** Just a conversation between Alice and Edward (in New Moon) after she finds out what he said to her when they left. There's really no plot or point, just what i'd imagine might have taken place...

* * *

"You complete and utter idiot!"

I was livid. I was homicidal. I was going to kill Edward!

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you dense? Has a hundred plus years rendered you a moron? With no common sense at all!"

Edward for the most part, only blinked once, and continued to stare blankly into my face.

_YOU STUPID FOOL!_

His mouth opened and made a little O, while his eyes continued to show his bewilderment.

"What were you thinking!?" I thundered.

He continued to gaze stupidly at me, and if it weren't for Jasper's wave of calm right then (thank god he was downstairs), I would have torn him to pieces with my own hands.

I'd imagine he was trying to read my thoughts, but they were such a mass of confusion and anger I doubt he was having any luck. And judging by the look on he's face, I was right. If it weren't for the circumstances, I would've smiled.

My brother finally got up the nerve to answer me.

"What?"

His expression was a blend of apprehension, fear, confusion, and (of course) the ever constant grimace of despair; it was almost comical, almost.

"Please explain to me" I managed to growl "how anyone in their right mind could think that telling Bella that you didn't love her was the best possible course of action!"

"Oh"

_Oh? Oh!? That's all you have to say for yourself?! OH?!_

"It's simple really," His eyes were earnest as if he truly believed it. I snorted. "She wouldn't have let me go otherwise."

…

Huh?

"You're a _vampire _for god's sakes. A freaking super powered, mind-reading vampire! And you think that Bella, a human, mind you,(though one of my favorites), could stop you from leaving?"

"Well, yeah"

"And you didn't stop to think what this might have done to Bella at all? Not one single thought?"

I had to give him credit, he did look genuinely offended.

"Of course I did!"

I rolled my eyes.

"And what ,pray tell, did you come up with?"

"She would be sad, and naturally so,"

I scoffed. Sad? Devastated more like! On the brink of despair!

My brother, oblivious to my thoughts, blazed on, "but she'd get over it in time. A clean break, after all, heals the fastest…" and that's when I blew it.

"You think it heals the fastest?!" I screeched. "You think that ripping the only thing she wants out of life will help her heal?! What are you, blind?! You moron! What do you think she's going to do just get up and skip away… like she never even met you?"

And once again I could see the uncomprehending _brilliance_ of my brother's mind.

_Retard!_ I mentally screamed. _She loves you! It's so obvious! Leaving would be like taking Jasper from me! Can't you imagine the pain? As much as it hurts for you, it's ten times worse for her, thinking that she was little more than a distraction to you._

His eyes widen, in what I hoped to be comprehension, but alas …

"N…n …no," he gasped as if I had just committed the utmost form of blasphemy. "Bella" he hissed, "is not a distraction. She would never think that, she knows… she was there…" he fumbled for words, "I love her!"

Right, tell me, that's who you need to convince.

"Love her?!" I screeched, "Oh, now I'm sure everything's clear. How silly of me! And here I thought leaving was the universal sign for not interested. My mistake, I'm sure deep deep down inside she's not suffering at all. She's probably moving on to Mike Newton as we speak."

Edward growled.

"That's what you want right?" _For her to get over you, for her to move on. Please, can't you see that if she's stuck with you this long she loves you just as much as you love her? Can't you see what this'll do to her?-And not just for a while, Edward._

He narrowed his eyes.

_She'll be lost, honestly, I see things- don't- I know you don't want me to look but you need to know- things that she doesn't' do….eat for one._

He shook his head. "She'll get over it"

You stupid stubborn asshole.

_You don't get it! Listen. This is like losing a husband; you're her one Edward, just like Jasper's mine. And if you don't love her I don't even want to know what'll happen…_

He knew where this was heading.

"What she'll _do_."

"Bella's not like that" he emphatically stated. "She promised."

"I'm sure that's binding for all eternity. Hey, I bet it's just like that promise you made, you know, about not leaving."

"I didn't break it, if that's what you're implying"

No really…me implying such a thing? I rolled my eyes.

"No, you just manipulated words, spouting out your half-truths and tentative promises. Last time I checked a lie by omission was still a lie."

"It's none of your business"

"It is if it concerns Bella."

His black eyes widened. "What makes you think that? Bella isn't yours to care for"

_She's my sister, my family. She matters to me, this might come as a surprise, Edward, but you're not the only person in the world who cares for her, and you'll hardly be the best of them. Especially considering what you've down now._

"I did this for her! I was a danger—we were a danger!"

"Have you ever stopped to consider that this might not be the best thing to do? That maybe the best thing is sticking around and not dumping her in the middle of the woods with her heart broken. Maybe she's supposed to—"

His face took on a whole new type of fury, and his voice came out in a low dangerous growl. "Never, "he said "Never think of such a thing again."

"I see it all the time"

"And you'll see it no more"

"Would you rather I see her thin, sickly, dead in all the ways that matter" I flashed him a picture of the zombie Bella I'd been seeing for the past four months.

He closed his eyes, as if trying to block it out, I only threw them at him harder.

"No. Stop."

_All you have to do is go back to her._

"I will not. She'll get better" speaking more to himself than to me.

The idiot! And with his resolve my glimpses of her dead eyes and zombie state became clearer. I reached out to them, searched for these visions, and flung them at Edward's head.

His eyes darkened (even more, if that was possible).

"Stop it!" he sneered, "Stop" he yelled, but I persisted. I was so busy searching for pictures of Bella, Bella crying, Bella screaming, sobbing, talking as if all hope was lost, that I barely had time to register Edward springing at me.

With a resounding crash, Jasper burst in the room, growling and snarling, and flung Edward into the opposite wall. Everyone tensed and it seemed as if it was all going to hell, until Edward regained his composure. It was apparent that, for the most part, he was a wreck, despair was etched into every part of his being, and there was some sort of desperation, of hope, I suppose, that he was doing the right thing, and it wasn't all in vain.

He was breaking and cracking inside and his resolve wouldn't last long. So when he told me to never look for her again, I agreed, because I knew it wouldn't be long till I could see her again.

And just out of spite I added after his outbreak, "Perhaps your right Edward, maybe you are unsuitable for her. She deserves someone more—"

"human…" he whispered, but I pretended not to catch that.

A week later he left for parts unknown, continuing his hunt for Victoria, I imagined. But a faint part of me hoped that perhaps he had finally broken, maybe he was finally going home; going to Bella.

And it was only a day after that that I did get to see Bella again.

She was falling…

Falling…

Falling…

She was dead.

Thanks for reading, and if i could just ask for one more little favor... Review! I can't tell you how much they mean to me, so go on, and just push that little button and leave your thoughts.


End file.
